Des corps à l'envers
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE! Et si John devenait Joan et que Meredith ne soit plus tout à fait Rodney ? McShep. One shot.


**Titre** : _Des corps à l'envers_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler** : Search and Rescue, épisode 1 de la saison 5.

**Rating et genre** : slash, McShep, pour en savoir plus sur le genre de cette fic, allez en bas de page, sinon, pour ceux qui préfèrent les surprises, bonne lecture !

**Résumé** : Et si John devenait Joan et que Meredith ne soit plus tout à fait Rodney ?

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, quel dommage ! En revanche les cinq mots suivants « **fondue**, **parenthèse**, **secret**, **aurore** et **nuage** » sont à Marli. Et oui, encore un petit challenge ! Merci Mlle !

**oOo**

Jennifer réfléchissait à la manière dont elle allait présenter les résultats de ses analyses à ses deux patients du moment. Un peu d'humour peut-être ? Euh, non, elle avait déjà essayé ça avec Sheppard lorsqu'elle l'avait amené au bloc après qu'ils aient récupéré Teyla et on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été très concluant. Elle pourrait toujours essayer d'avoir l'air intimidant … ouais, c'est ça, dans ses rêves ! Elle soupira et entra dans la pièce et stoppa net, son PAD serré contre sa poitrine, en entendant l'étrange échange qui s'y déroulait.

- Huuumm, Joséphine ? Nope, un peu trop guindé … Hey, Josépha ? Gah, non, là ça fait trop Nouvelle-Orléans, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … Joyce ? Non, trop Hollywoodien … Aaaaah, je crois que je sais : Joan. Simple, indémodable et suffisamment proche de Jo--

- ASSEZ !! Si vous voulez m'engueuler faites le clairement et une bonne fois pour toute ! Quoique je dois vous rappeler que si vous et votre super gène n'étiez pas attiré par tout ce qu'il y a d'Ancien dans cette galaxie, comme une pie attirée par ce qui brille, nous ne nous retrouverions pas dans cette situation qui --

- « Nous » McKay ? Il me semble que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y a pas de « nous » dans cette « situation » comme vous l'appelez. Et _dooooonc_, comme je disais, Joan me semble le choix le plus judicieux. Vous aimez ce prénom McKay ? Oh, mais bien sûr, si vous étiez dans _MA_ situation, vous n'auriez pas à choisir un autre prénom, n'est-ce pas … _Meredith_ !

Jennifer se racla la gorge et deux paires d'yeux se concentrèrent simultanément sur elle. Oula, pas gentils les yeux, plutôt le genre qui remplacés par des P90 ne laissent derrière eux qu'un petit tas de chair sanguinolente. Jennifer se trémoussa un moment sur place prise par une soudaine envie de fuite … mais non. Elle redressa vaillamment la tête : elle avait fait face à des cannibales, alors ce n'était pas un Colonel et un Astrophysicien qui allaient lui faire peur !

- J'ai les résultats des dernières analyses, dit-elle en secouant son PDA.

Les yeux du lit de gauche s'écarquillèrent immédiatement.

- _OhMonDieu_ qu'est-ce que j'ai ! Geignit le malheureux propriétaire des dits yeux (d'un fort joli bleu selon Jennifer surtout lorsqu'il était paniqué … et Dieu sait qu'elle avait eu souvent eu l'occasion de le constater … un peu trop souvent en fait).

- Oui, et bien, il y en a qui ont de la chance d'avoir _encore_ ce qu'il devrait avoir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ricana l'occupant du lit de droite. Personnellement, j'aimerais surtout savoir quand je vais récupérer ce que moi je n'ai plus … le tout dit avec un petit geste de la main en direction de … et bien en effet, se dit Jennifer, en direction de ce qui n'était _plus_ là.

Jennifer prit son courage à deux mains et se lança (Carson serait si fière d'elle ! Personnellement, elle se sentait surtout comme un de ces malheureux chrétiens que l'on va jeter aux lions).

- Bonne nouvelle Colonel, les analyses ADN montrent que la mutation est déjà en régression. Elle sourit essayant d'avoir l'air rassurant. Vous serez bientôt à nouveau vous-même avec … elle désigna du menton le même endroit que son patient … tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut.

- Et combien de temps faudra t-il pour que … tout rentre dans l'ordre ? Demanda son lion numéro 1 sur un ton flûté.

Et oui, un ton flûté. Envolé l'accent texan, légèrement traînant. Envolé aussi tous les attributs masculins …

- Et bien, si nous devons en croire nos analyses --

Cette affirmation lui valu bien entendu un petit « arf ! » ironique à sa gauche, qu'elle ne releva pas.

- -- vous ne devriez pas avoir à être appelé « Joan » plus de deux ou trois jours jours, Colonel.

- Ah ! Vous voyez, tout rentre dans l'ordre et donc, si vous le permettez. Rodney repoussa draps et couvertures et fit mine de se lever. Dieu seul sait ce que ces idiots ont pu saccager pendant mon absence, alors je vais vous laisser entre filles …

- _MCKAY_, grogna Sheppard en guise d'avertissement.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes une fille, non ? Ca fait plus d'une heure que vous me bassinez avec le choix de votre prénom !

Sheppard fixait Rodney avec un regard qui promettait les pires souffrances au malheureux astrophysicien s'il ouvrait encore la bouche.

- Euh, et bien, je suis désolée Rodney mais je ne peux pas vous laissez partir, coupa Jennifer. En revanche, Colonel, vous êtes en pleine santé, tout bien considéré bien sûr, et par conséquent vous êtes libre.

- Qu … quoi ? Balbutia Rodney, main serrée sur le drap.

Jennifer vit immédiatement le regard de Sheppard s'assombrir à l'annonce que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Rodney.

Alala, ces deux là étaient trop mimi ! Bon, ok, ils étaient les pires patients qui soient, mais leur relation amoureuse était vraiment la chose la plus adorable que Jennifer ait jamais vu. Et bien entendu, le fait que cela soit le **secret** le plus mal gardé d'Atlantis rendait la chose encore plus attendrissante. Sans oublier le fait que tout le monde savait sauf les deux intéressés. Le docteur Zelenka avait même ouvert un pari sur la question de savoir qui le premier aurait _LA_ révélation. Elle avait parié sur Sheppard : tout génie scientifique qu'il était, McKay était vraiment nul lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations humaines. Bon, il était temps de fermer la **parenthèse** : après tout, elle avait encore un lion à dresser !

- Et bien, Rodney, vos analyses ne sont pas très concluantes. Il y a, comme dans le cas du Colonel, une trace de mutation génétique, mais nous n'avons pas encore été capables de déterminer la portée de cette mutation. La transformation est manifestement incomplète puisque vous êtes toujours un homme (et cette fois, le « arf ! » ironique provint du Colonel). Il est possible que cela soit dû au fait que votre gène ATA n'est pas naturel : le virus n'a vraisemblablement pas reconnu correctement votre séquence ADN. Je serais plus rassurée si vous restiez notre invité cette nuit pour voir si _rien_ ne change …

Rodney pâlit et porta inconsciemment la main à son entrejambe.

- … _changer_, murmura t-il.

Sheppard qui s'était levé lui donna une petite tape rassurante sur le dos.

- Allez, pas d'inquiétude, tout va bien aller, dit Sheppard puis il ajouta, un petit sourire sur le visage ; Après tout, peut-être que nous pourrons enfin tous vous appelez, avec raison, _Meredith_ ?

Ce qui lui valut un bon coup d'oreiller (bien mérité pensa Jennifer) sur la tête !

**oOo**

Rodney s'affaissa lourdement sur son lit et grogna dans l'oreiller.

Keller avait fini par accepter de le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie (apparemment, son staff était au bord de la grève, soi disant en raison des demandes incessantes de Rodney, peuh ! Tous des incompétents !) avec instruction de l'appeler immédiatement en cas de … changement. Rodney frissonna et vérifia que non, il n'avait pas changé et ne risquait pas de chanter dans les aigus dans les minutes à suivre.

Comme Sheppard.

Rodney grogna à nouveau. Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé ! Son équipe était au repos forcé, Teyla étant indisponible pour un bon moment. Ronon s'était découvert une vocation de babysitter et quittait rarement Teyla et Torren. Du coup, Rodney avait suggéré de reprendre les recherches dans la Cité.

Depuis sa petite mésaventure avec la machine à ascensionner, personne n'avait souhaité continuer les missions d'exploration mais il y avait encore tant à découvrir ! Rodney avait fini par persuader John (en charge d'Atlantis par intérim en l'absence de Sam) et ils s'étaient donc lancés …

… pour se retrouver dans une salle ou une machine folle avait décidé qu'Atlantis manquait de transsexuels ! Plus le temps passait et moins Rodney avait de sympathie pour les Anciens.

Radek avait bien entendu déploré la situation puisqu'il allait, comme d'habitude, devoir réparer les errances (_ses errances_ ! Ce diable de tchèque ne perdait rien pour attendre) de son chef bien-aimé (ça aussi, il le paierait).

- Bien sûr, c'est dommage, avait soupiré Zelenka.

- Dommage ? Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ?! Cette chose aurait out aussi bien pu nous tuer tous les deux ! Avait répliqué Rodney.

Radek avait réajusté ses lunettes et avait plongé sous la console de la machine tout en maugréant.

- C'est dommage parce que le colonel n'est pas mal du tout maintenant mais je me demande ce que cela aurait donné sur vous … plus de cheveux sans doute …

_Oooooh_ oui, un jour, Rodney ferait payer ses petites remarques mesquines à Zelenka mais pour le moment, il avait un problème plus important à résoudre parce que en effet, Sheppard – devrait-il l'appeler Joan ? – n'était pas mal du tout.

Rodney poussa un énième soupir, s'assit sur son lit et se plongea dans l'observation de la Cité. **L'aurore** se levait derrière la baie vitrée. Le ciel lézardé d'or et de pourpre était réellement magnifique. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait être enfermé dans cette fichue infirmerie résidait dans le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, ce qui augmentait sa claustrophobie.

Une nouvelle journée commençait et Rodney se demandait si les **nuages** noirs qu'il apercevait à l'horizon étaient le signe d'une nouvelle catastrophe ne demandant qu'à éclater.

**oOo**

Après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude, Rodney se sentait de bien meilleure humeur et quoi de mieux pour le rester qu'un excellent petit déjeuner ? Il était donc installé à leur table habituelle près de la baie vitrée à dévorer un pancake au sirop d'érable, lorsqu'un rire féminin lui fit tourner la tête.

Sheppard était avec Teyla et tous – toutes ? – les deux faisaient des gouzis-gouzis à Torren, fermement calé dans les bras de Ronon. Ronon marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe et les deux femmes éclataient de rire. Et Rodney se retrouva, fourchette à mi parcours entre son assiette et sa bouche, fixant Sheppard comme un adolescent en pleine crise de puberté.

Déjà à l'infirmerie, ç'avait été horrible ! Lorsque Keller lui avait dit qu'il pouvait retourner dans ses quartiers, Sheppard s'était levé de son lit et s'était penché pour récupérer ses vêtements laissés sur une chaise … sauf que les blouses de l'infirmerie se ferment dans le dos. Rodney avait eu un petit cri étranglé et Sheppard s'était immédiatement relevé, puis s'était tourné vers lui, le foudroyant du regard. Il tenait aussi fermement dans son dos sa blouse ce qui bien évidemment ne pouvait pas manquer de souligner qu'il n'avait pas que de jolies rondeurs fessières, l'avant de la carrosserie n'était pas mal non plus …

C'était affreux : Sheppard avait tout ce que Rodney recherchait chez une femme, brillant, plein d'humour, aimant les Monthy Python et doté d'un physique à faire pâlir Xéna Princesse Guerrière. Tout sauf les cheveux blonds sans doute … argh, voilà que maintenant il imaginait Sheppard l'Oréalé ! Il était foutu …

- Bonjour Mckay ! Lança Sheppard en approchant la table. Nous nous demandions justement où vous --

Rodney lâcha sa fourchette et ne laissa pas Sheppard finir sa phrase. Il se leva brusquement, ramassa son plateau, balbutia une excuse bidon et sortit du mess comme un voleur.

**oOo**

Deux jours après la désastreuse scène du petit déjeuner, Rodney était devenu maître dans l'art de l'esquive : s'il apercevait ne serait-ce qu'une mèche des cheveux de Sheppard (la seule chose qui était restée peu ou prou identique), il trouvait le moyen de s'éclipser.

Le problème, c'était que sa concentration n'était pas des plus performantes. Il avait failli faire frire Zelenka (Ah ! Qu'il est doux le jour de la vengeance … même si pas franchement orchestré) en raccordant par erreur une console Ancienne avec du matériel tout ce qu'il y avait de plus terrien. Tapotant ses cheveux fumant, Zelenka l'avait vertement chassé du laboratoire, avec instructions de ne plus y remettre les pieds tant qu'il réfléchirait avec son _pohlaví_ ! Et non, Rodney ne voulait absolument pas savoir de quoi il était question …

Bref, c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé relégué dans sa chambre comme un enfant que l'on envoie au lit sans dessert.

Rodney soupira. Il farfouilla dans ses tiroirs et en sortit un vieux tee-shirt (qui affichait en lettres capitales légèrement effacées « I can kill you with my brain !») et un jean qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

Puisqu'il était puni, autant qu'il se mettre à l'aise. Une bonne douche, un petit tour dans les cuisines, et il se mettrait à la review du personnel. Généralement, il détestait ça mais cette fois, il allait s'attarder particulièrement à l'étude du dossier de Zelenka …

Douche prise et jean enfilé, Rodney allait sortir lorsque quelqu'un s'annonça à la porte. Hum, sans doute Keller qui venait voir pour la cent unième fois s'il ne s'était pas transformé en … et bien en quelque chose. La médecine ! Une science, ah ! Laissez le rire !

Rodney ouvrit donc la porte prêt à exprimer la pauvre opinion qu'il avait pour le corps médical lorsque c'est face à un autre corps qu'il se retrouva.

**oOo**

- Bonsoir Rodney, une **fondue** au chocolat ça vous dit ? Annonça le corps.

Et _oooooh_ que oui, ça c'était un corps !

Rodney ignorait qui avait prêté des vêtements à Sheppard mais la robe en jersey rouge qu'il portait dessinait ses courbes à la perfection lui faisant un corps de flamme.

- Rodneyyyy, c'est chaud et --

Oui, oui, oui, Rodney avait chaud, très chaud …

- Je suis certain que vous avez faim --

Yep, Rodney était affamé, un peu comme le loup devant le petit chaperon rouge …

- Et je crois que nous devrions faire l'amour.

Là, Rodney redescendit brutalement sur Terre.

- Alors ? Demanda Sheppard.

- Hu ? Répondit celui dont le cerveau ne tuerait certainement personne ce soir.

Sheppard se mit à rire et secoua la tête. Il posa le petit caquelon à fondue sur le bureau ainsi que l'assiette de pépites de chocolat et de fruits puis, il s'installa sur le lit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, venez par ici, demanda John en tapotant l'espace à ses côtés.

_Gné_ ? pensa Rodney qui se tenait immobile devant la porte. John soupira.

- Rodney, je sais pourquoi vous m'évitez depuis mon petit … accident. Radek est venu me supplier de faire quelque chose avant qu'Atlantis ne tombe en décrépitude, victime de la perte tragique du plus grand génie de cette galaxie.

Rodney ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Ok, concéda John, le plus grand génie de _deux_ galaxies … et si vous ne vous asseyez immédiatement, je crois que ce délicieux chocolat va se retrouver sur votre tête de génie.

La voix était certes féminine mais le ton était celui que John employait généralement avec les Géniis. Rodney se retrouva donc assis.

- Bien, maintenant … John soupira une fois encore et se passa la main dans les cheveux en un geste si sensuel que Rodney en eut presque le souffle coupé. Maintenant, discutons.

Ah, _discuter_ ?! N'avait il pas été question de sexe quelques secondes plus tôt ? Les femmes sont d'une telle inconstance.

- Rodney, je … je sais que c'est un moment étrange … mais en même temps … en même temps, nous savons tous les deux que nous ne pourrons plus … faire _ça_ lorsque j'aurai retrouvé … euh, popol.

_Popol_ ?! Le visage de Rodney devait témoigner de sa totale incompréhension car Sheppard précisa immédiatement :

- Oui, Popol, vous savez, mon … levier de commande.

Oh. _Ooooooh_, oui, bien sûr.

- La politique de l'armée Américaine est … oui, et bien, elle est … oh, et puis merde !

Et là, Sheppard l'embrassa.

- Rodney, j'ai envie de vous depuis une éternité, je sais que vous êtes hétéro, alors, cette nuit, juste cette nuit, je voudrais …

Les lèvres de Rodney furent recapturées par la bouche vorace de Joan.

Non, pas Joan : John. Il fallait que Rodney lui dise, qu'il lui dise que ce qui le rongeait depuis cette fichue transformation, c'était d'avoir enfin compris qu'il aimait le Colonel John Sheppard !

Mais ce dernier avait raison : DADT. Ces quatre petites lettres ne leur permettraient jamais de s'aimer alors Rodney capitula, il rendit le baiser.

**oOo**

Wouaaaaaaah ! Rodney ouvrit un œil et le referma aussi vite. Il faisait encore nuit et il était si bien au lit ; il avait oublié combien la chaleur d'un corps pouvait être agréable. Il y eut un mouvement derrière lui et un bras passa autour de sa taille, un bras … velu.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_, cria Rodney, en se redressant sur le lit.

John bailla, cligna des yeux et détendit tout son corps, comme l'aurait fait un chat. Un corps tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses pieds et un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Cool ! Annonça t-il puis son regard s'assombrit. Merde … Rodney, je … je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te … _vous_ faire peur. Il tira le drap à lui pour s'en couvrir mais une main se posa sur la sienne. John leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Rodney.

- Non. Laisse moi te regarder … tu es si … si beau ! Comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi peut s'intéresser à --

John le fit taire en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir te faire la morale du genre « la beauté vient de l'intérieur » Rodney ? Plaisanta John.

Rodney lui sourit.

- Non, pas de leçon de morale, en revanche, étant un néophyte en la matière, je ne dirais pas non à quelques leçons de … sport en chambre.

- Rodney, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, si jamais cela ce sait …

- Tu l'as dit toi même, c'est juste pour cette nuit ! Supplia Rodney. C'est notre nuit et nous avons encore le temps, tout le temps du monde …

Et cette fois, ce fut John qui se laissa convaincre.

**oOo**

Cette nuit n'avait pas mis fin à leur amitié, en fait, il y avait désormais entre eux quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié, et peut-être même de plus fort que l'amour … du moins c'était ainsi que John ressentait le lien qui l'unissait désormais à Rodney. Et le sexe était curieusement une part importante de ce lien. Curieusement, parce qu'ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une fois : une fois lorsque John avait été une femme, une fois lorsqu'il avait retrouvé sa forme normale. La première fois, c'est John qui avait perdu sa virginité ; la seconde, ç'avait été Rodney.

Et c'était le souvenir de cette fameuse nuit qui les soudait tous les deux. Juste ça, des souvenirs :

_Une main qui glisse sur sa cuisse luisante de sueur …_

_Une bouche qui dévore la sienne, des lèvres qui frôlent sa peau, des frissons qui secouent tout son corps …_

_Un sourire …_

_Le désir dans ses yeux, si intense qu'il en fait paraître le bleu, plus sombre, presque noir …_

_Son corps et sa chaleur qui l'emmitouflent comme un manteau … _

_Se sentir bien, en sécurité, aimé …_

Tous ces moments, John les chérissait. Et il savait que c'était aussi le cas de Rodney. Ils vivaient leur amour sur cette seule nuit, et lorsque par inadvertance, la main de l'un d'eux frôlait celle de l'autre, c'était comme si toutes les sensations qu'ils avaient éprouvées cette nuit là, étaient réanimées, ravivant leurs souvenirs.

C'était il y avait un peu plus de deux mois de cela, et ils étaient heureux, vraiment heureux … jusqu'au jour où Rodney tomba malade.

**oOo**

Cela commença par un cri poussé dans le laboratoire où Radek et Rodney examinaient les informations retrouvées dans les mémoires de l'ordinateur de Michael. John qui justement allait chercher Rodney pour le déjeuner fut pratiquement percuté par ce dernier. Il le vit disparaître dans l'une des salles d'eau située près du labo. John fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Il entra dans le laboratoire et trouva Radek à quatre pattes par terre, ramassant les restes de ce qui se semblait avoir été une cafetière. Le scientifique jurait. En tchèque. Hum, décidément, John s'améliorait en langue slave.

- Hey, Radek, un problème avec le petit génie ?

Radek lui lança un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes et soupira.

- Il ne veut pas aller consulter le docteur Keller mais peut-être que vous pourrez convaincre cet _hlupák_ de passer à l'infirmerie !

John sentit son cœur se serrer : Rodney était malade et il ne lui avait rien dit !

- Trois jours de suite qu'il vomit pratiquement tout ce qu'il mange, ce qui bien évidemment me coupe passablement l'appétit, et j'ai besoin de ma dose de calorie pour survivre, Colonel. Et ce matin, c'est le café qui l'incommode, le _café_ ?! Radek secoua la tête. Il m'accuse de vouloir l'empoisonner, ce qui me conduit à penser que son estomac n'est peut-être pas le seul à être un peu dérangé …

Radek se releva et déposa les morceaux de cafetière brisée dans la poubelle puis il tourna un doigt autoritaire vers John.

- Allez lui parler, vous au moins, il vous écoutera.

**oOo**

John tapota la porte de la salle d'eau. Pas de réponse. Il posa son oreille sur la porte. Tout ce qu'il entendait était un vague gargouillis. Il tapota à nouveau, un peu plus fort.

- Rodney ? C'est moi, John.

Il allait taper à nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en chuintant.

- Rodney ?

La forme qui se trouvait agenouillée près des toilettes lui répondit en croassant.

- Je suis en train de mourir !

John leva les yeux au ciel : quelle Drama Queen ! Il aida Rodney à se relever. Il était pâle comme un linge et une distincte odeur de vomi régnait dans la pièce.

- Mais non tu ne vas pas mourir, allez viens, je crois qu'il est temps de rendre une petite visite au docteur Keller.

**oOo**

Allongé sur le lit, Rodney, bras croisés sur la poitrine, maugréait. Il avait clairement repris du poil de la bête.

- C'est un coup de ce petit --hmmmmmpf ! Rodney jeta un regard noir à John qui lui souriait tout en maintenant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Rodney, Rodney, Rodney …. Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire du mal de ses amis, le sermonna John.

- Ah ! Radek, un ami ?! Il n'a qu'une envie, prendre ma place, comme si j'étais remplaçable, bougonna Rodney puis son ton se transforma en un gémissement plaintif. Il a fait quelque chose à _mon_ café !

John soupira.

- Rodney, personne n'a rien fait au café, en fait, par mesure de prudence, j'ai demandé au docteur Biro d'en analyser les restes et O surprise, c'est juste … du café.

Rodney se renfrogna.

- De plus, je doute qu'il ait aussi drogué tes pancakes, les mêmes pancakes que je partage avec toi pratiquement tous les matins, précisa John.

Rodney leva les mains en l'air.

- Et en plus, cette … cette petite fouine est un rapporteur ! Il n'avait aucun droit de te dire que j'avais été, euh, un peu malade ces derniers temps.

- Vraiment ? Aucun droit ? Rodney, en tant que commandant militaire d'Atlantis, leader de ton équipe et surtout, en tant qu'ami, je crois que j'ai tous les droits de savoir ce qui se passe.

- Ca tombe bien Colonel, car ce je vais vous apprendre vous concerne aussi, annonça Jennifer en entrant dans la pièce.

**oOo**

Une fois son exposé terminé, Jennifer se tourna vers les deux hommes. Rodney fixait, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, le moniteur sur lequel Jennifer avait expliqué ce qui se passait avec lui. John quant à lui semblait avoir un sérieux problème avec son sourcil droit : ce dernier était bloqué en position spokienne depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes. Jennifer s'éclaircit la voix.

- Et bien, en fin de compte, nous avions raison, n'est-ce pas ? Dit elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait enjoué. Cette machine a bel et bien modifié la morphologie de Rodney … sauf que ce n'est sans doute pas tout à fait le résultat que recherchaient les Anciens, hein ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, la fixant comme si elle venait de dire la plus incroyablement stupide chose qui soit et … et _okkkkkkay_, c'était un peu le cas. L'humour n'était décidément pas son fort. Elle soupira et s'approcha de Rodney. Elle lui tapota maladroitement le bras.

- Rodney, il n'y a rien à craindre, tout va bien se passer, nous allons juste devoir monitorer de près l'évolution de votre état.

Rodney resta silencieux.

- Bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser tous les deux … euh, vous devez avoir … ahem, plein de choses à discuter.

**oOo**

Une fois Jennifer sortie, John se leva et se posta devant le moniteur. Ce dernier affichait les résultats d'un ultrason. Celui de l'échographie d'un fœtus de neuf semaines.

- Ca c'est … c'est … bizarre, vraiment, vraiment bizarre … marmonna John en tapotant l'écran, comme s'il pouvait faire disparaître l'image perturbante de ce qui se trouvait présentement dans le ventre de Rodney.

- Bizarre ? _Bizarre_ ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! C'est … c'est catastrophique ! Tu m'as mis enceint !

John lui sourit.

- Yep, et au premier coup en plus !

L'oreiller du lit de Rodney exécuta un parfait arc de cercle qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de son prédécesseur il y avait quelques mois de cela.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Gémit John en interceptant l'oreiller vengeur. Rodney, c'est … ok, je suis désolé, nous aurions du être plus prudents.

- Plus prudents ! Comment ça, plus prudents ? _Colonel_, vous étiez un homme lorsque vous … lorsque nous … Rodney faisait de grands gestes les désignant l'un et l'autre. Alors pourquoi diable aurions nous pris des « précautions », ce n'est pas comme si deux hommes pouvaient avoir des enfants ensemble ! Puis il gémit plaintivement. Je hais les Anciens …

John ne pouvait guère le blâmer sur ce coup là, lui-même avait eu quelques idées assassines après sa petite transformation et -- John se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose de très important : Rodney l'avait appelé Colonel et l'avait vouvoyé. Les choses allaient mal, très mal …

- Rodney, tu as entendu Keller, tu as le choix … tu peux … si tu le souhaites, tu peux subir une IVG … c'est … c'est ton corps après tout, tu as le droit de choisir. Je … je comprendrais tu sais, ce n'est pas un problème, dit John, une boule dans la gorge.

Loin d'avoir calmé le scientifique, cette petite annonce le rendit furieux.

- Alors c'est ça ! Tu nous abandonnes _ton_ enfant et moi ! Juste bon à passer à la trappe, hein !

John cligna des yeux.

- Euh, non, bien sûr que non, mais je pensais que … je croyais que …

Rodney le fit taire d'un geste autoritaire de la main.

- Arrête de penser, laisse donc ça aux professionnels, tiens même à Zelenka, et reste en à ce que tu maîtrises, Capitaine Kirk.

John soupira.

- Rodney ….

- Hum, quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Tu vas rentrer dans les annales comme le premier homme à avoir réussi à imprégner un autre homme. Alors viens par ici et embrasse moi : nous allons être papas !

- Euh, justement Rodney, tu te rappelles, il y a un petit problème ?

- Hu, lequel ?

- DADT.

Un autre coup d'oreiller atteignit John juste derrière l'oreille.

- Hey, c'était pourquoi ça ! Se plaignit John.

- Ca, c'était pour ne pas avoir écouté ce que Jennifer vient de nous expliquer en long, en large et … en images. Rodney frissonna puis continua. Grâce à nos amis psychopathes, j'ai nommé les Anciens, je suis désormais homme _et_ femme, pas tout à fait un hermaphrodite mais, ce qui s'en approche le plus. Et si je suis une femme …

John sourit.

- Rodney, tu es un génie !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Rodney de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et il t'a fallu 4 ans pour t'en rendre compte ! Pour nos amis à quelques millions d'années lumières d'ici, je vais devenir Mme McKay, pas un problème pour moi, et comme je suis un civil et toi un militaire, DADT, ne nous concernent plus. CQFD et maintenant embrasse moi, j'attends ça depuis deux mois !

- Neuf semaines, Rodney, depuis exactement neuf semaines, 3 jours, 6 heures et 51 longues minutes …

**oOo**

Jennifer qui avait observé la scène de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, souriait. Elle activa son radio-communicateur.

- Radek ? Jennifer Keller. Je crois que vous pouvez annuler votre pari sur nos deux tourtereaux. L'affaire est close !

**oOo**

7 mois plus tard, le personnel du SGC reçut le faire part suivant :

_Le Docteur Meredith McKay-Sheppard et le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard ont la joie de vous annoncer l'arrivée de la première Atlantéenne :_

_Elisabeth Teyla Samantha McKay-Sheppard_

_Elle pèse 3,360 kilos, mesure 51 cm et a poussé son premier cri le 18 juillet 2008._

**Fin !**

**Prochain challenge** : écrire une fic avec la phrase « Ro...Rodney, je...hips ! crois qu'il y a un...hips...un caribou dans le grenier … », proposée par l'adorable Alpheratz9 ! Follasse va !

**Warning** : Mpreg.


End file.
